camelotfandomcom-20200213-history
Magick
Magick is the art and science of causing change to occur in the physical world through the manipulation and utilization of mysterious forces that are channeled from the spiritual world. The practice of Magick is heavily based in the teachings of the Old Religion that preceded Judeo-Christianity more than a thousand years. Magick is deeply rooted in the elements and the forces of Nature and is believed to be an extremely powerful and primordial force within the world that not only exploded the Cosmos into existence, but is the very life-force of the Universe itself that is heavily and invisibly interwoven into the very fabric of Reality. Whilst all of humankind have the potential to wield these forces for their own desires, a very old and very powerful sorcerer by the name of Merlin has advised against this since Magick is a power that provides its user with a vast amount of energy and ecstasy "more intoxicating than a hundred barrels of wine". With the exception of his prophetic visions as well as his suspended aging, Merlin has more or less abandoned the Old Ways and no longer practices Magick unless under extreme conditions or emergencies. Upon his discovery that the princess, Morgan Pendragon, was bestowed with transformative abilities through her contact with a diabolical spirit, Merlin tries to warn her of the dangers that come with those powers. However, because Morgan believes Merlin to be an enemy whom had sabotaged her claim to the Crown by enlisting her half-brother, Arthur, she ignores his warnings as she believes that Magick will provide her with the strength and power she needs to obtain her goal of becoming queen. Magic Powers * Conjuration: The power to summon a spirit from the immaterial realm into the material world. * Divination: The power to predict future events through prophetic dreams. * Elemental Manipulation: The power to change or control the elements of air, earth, fire or water with the mind. * Health Manipulation: The power to improve and restore the health and wellness of another person with the mind. * Immortality: The power to live for hundreds, possibly thousands of years whilst maintaining a youthful and vigorous physique. * Mental Manipulation: The power to hear the thoughts and read the minds of others. * Transmogrification: The power to change the appearance and skeletal structure of ones body to replicate that of another. Note: The abilities listed above are the only powers that have premiered in the series and are substantially canon to the Camelot mythology. However, it is more than likely that these are '''NOT' the only abilities that Magick is capable of.'' Practitioners Humans who practice the Dark Arts are often referred to as "Sorcerers". Whilst some practitioners, such as Merlin, have proven that Magick can be channeled directly from the forces the Nature without the aid of sinister spirits, other sorcerers, such as Morgan, have surrendered their souls to otherworldly deities in exchange for their power. According to a woman named Sybil, she converted to Catholicism in her later years of life, but was originally raised in a Pagan village that "honored and maintained the Old Ways of the Old World". Sybil confessed that although she believes the Christian God reigns above all other gods and has chosen to worship Him above all others, she also understands the other gods will not leave quietly and will unleash catastrophic disasters unto the world if they are not provided payment of some capacity. Sybil claims that these spirits are not demons or devils found in Hell, but rather gods and goddesses found in Nature. Sybil explains that the Old Gods have heavy appetites that must be fed, lest their be heavy revenge upon the world. Therefore, once every ten years, a Pagan ritual is performed that centered around the "sacrifice of a Chosen One". While the details of this ceremony remain unknown, it is said that a group of children are put through a series of physical and spiritual tests and whichever child(ren) passes the test will be offered to the Gods as a gift. If appeased, the Gods will bless the community with bountiful crops and kind weather, however, if the ritual failed, the Gods would punish the world by allowing famine, pestilence and war to ravage the lands. It remains unknown as to whether or not the child that is chosen by the Gods is deemed to die in ritualistic murder or if there is another, underlying meaning to the word "sacrifice". Merlin once expressed to Igraine that a sacrifice is not always death. Sorcerers *Merlin *Morgan Pendragon * Sybil (Formally) Category:Content